User blog:Applepie0127/Best monster in each element
Introduction Hi, this isApplepie0127's list of the best monsters in each element(only there performance in PVP), the list is made in January of 2020 and I will try to update the list every now and then, keep in mind, this list is based on mine opinions. This page will cover every element in the game(including special), every element will also include 5 honorable mentions. Note: This page is not done yet, so stuff might change. Last edited: 2020-02-05 ''Nature'' Honorable mentions *'Wickah(ss+)' *'Silverleaf(ss+)' *'O'Reilly(ss+)' *'Rebelleus(op-)' *'Urtikus(undranked)' Best nature monster: Grakon(op-) Grakon is the newest nature monster in the game, his the only elite nature monster in the game, he is a nature denier with tough, immune to possession and area dodge. His skills include aoe stun with trait disable, cda moves, extra turn moves with deny, access to multiple dots effects such as burn, poison, bleed and curse, he also can aoe ner and per in one move as while as applying multiple dots, he also got a really high life and the speed of new generation deniers; 3575, he also has essence and trap relic slot, so he can revive with Uriel essence, his cd is also not very high. ''Fire'' Honorable mentions *'Mephisto(ss+)' *'Nitroblaster(ss+)' *'Sunblast(ss)' *'Saulot(ss)' *'Lucifire the Hopefreezer(ss-)' Best fire monster: '''Lord Pumpseed(op) ''' No surprise, Lord Pumpseed is by far the best fire monster in the game, for starters, he got one of the best trait, gravedigger, area immune to instant death, tough, sc area minor blind and true vision. His a fire denier who utilizes cda, stamina drain and corruption. He got access to dots such as burn, ignition, bleed and can also apply random dots effects, he can remove all of his enemies positive effects, then apply mega corruption and ignition which guaranty lands on the bulwark, tough and hardened since he got the true vision trait. He can apply random dots, remove positive from one enemy, then applies corruption to one and all of the enemies. The skill also counters mega taunt bases, he also got a skill simuler to draghars fuse radar, it removes positive than disables trait and applies corruption to one enemy, he also got a worse version of pierceids sit and lose skill, it only apply death countdown to one enemy than cda to all as well as bleed to everyone on the enemy team, his speed is also 3575, with a decent life stat of 34080, his stamina cost is quite high, but he can also hold the staff relic(cane of Atlantis) and the mask relic. Water Honorable mentions *'Eisul(op)' *'Hookuai(op-)' *'Crabbydroid(ss+)' *'Ursus(ss-)' *'Gorg(ss+)' Best water monster: Warmaster Thalassa(op) It was kind of obvious who would take the thrown for best fire monster, but it's even more obvious in the water element, despite being at the same tier as Eisul, she is much better than him, this monster is so op that she honestly deserves a tier for her self, it is the water Warmaster; Thalassa, she was released about 1 and a half year ago, she broke the game when she was introduced, and still dominates the game to this day. Thalassa is a water denier, her only deny effect is freeze/mega freeze, despite only having 1 deny effect, it still makes her the best denier in the game, since she can trait disable and remove positive effects, she can cycle through her extra turn skills and keep mega freezing unstop, she can single target trait disable and et, single target per and et, single ally ner freeze hater and et, the best part is that the per and ner skill only has 2 turn cd. Her best skill is abyss bottom, it removes positive and trait disable from one enemy, and then aoe mega freeze. The skill is a counter to mega taunt monsters. Despite having high stamina cost, her trait is sc: double allies maximum stamina for 3 turns, tough and aoe immune to freeze which is really important in water/sea wars. She is too strong so sp even got to release a monster in the water element just to counter her(crabbydroid). She got a really high hp(40000+) and a speed of 3542 which is still really good in today's meta. her relics are amulet and armour. If Thalassa gets a turn with all of her skills activated, it is pretty much game over for you since she will basically spam her attacks, her freeze hater will also boost her allies attack damage by 3. Earth Honorable mentions *'Warthak the mountainspliter/sunbringer(ss+)' *'Korrael brutalis(ss)' *'Narok(ss)' *'Lamia(unranked)' *'Warmaster Gortak(ss+)' Best earth monster: Ugluk(op-) For me it's actually really hard for me to decide who to put as the best earth monster, it was between Gortak and Ugluk, but I put Ugluk here. Ugluk is an earth attacker who is simuler to hookuai who is in the water element, his trait is immune to control, tough, sc aoe quicksand. He has a skill which does 70 special damage after removing the shields, the skill has 0 cd and costs 0 stamina. He can apply multiple dots such as poison, quicksand, bleed and drowned, he also got some extra turn skills. He got 3 aoe skills, one does 35 area special damage and applies quicksand and poison, another one which removes 30% life from all enemies and also applies 20% shield to himself, the last one removes shield from all then does 45 special damage and applies bleed. He also got a skill which mega stun deals 30 metal damage to 1 enemy than 30 again to all. He's the only monster in the game with the taunt hater effect(Tripple damage against monsters with taunt) His your last taunt skill applies taunt hater to himself then deals 65 special damage and it gives an et to himself but at the end taunt hater will get removed. His stats are really good for an attacker 34080 life, 3476 speed and a power of 3685. He also got extremely good relics as an attacker, sword(Cains sword) and essence(Uriels essence so he can revive) Thunder Honorable mentions *'Neobuki(ss+)' *'Wildbird(op-)' *'Warmaster Babari(ss-)' *'Faraday the obscure/discharger(ss-)' *'Thundeer(op-)' Best thunder monster: '''Faraday(op-)' Not really a big surprise here, Hornet is a dodge area monster with hardened and sc: Anticipation. Might be the only best monster in an element without sc 4. Not a lot to talk about this monster basically does not do raw damage, instead, he removes hp in %. Can apply aoe total blind and guard down, aoe per nanovirus, remove negative from all allies and apply immune to control and dots, or aoe ner and positive effect protection can apply shock and minor blind to all enemies. His relics are mask and banner, his life is not that impressive and garbage power(3157) but he don't do raw damage, but he got a high speed of 3608(one of the fastest in the game) Light Honorable mentions *'Warmaster Elvira(ss)' *'Draghar(ss+)' *'Nikasia(ss-)' *'Clipeum(ss)' *'Llum the magical matriarch(ss)' ''Best light monster: '''Wyrmlad(op)' Wyrmlad is always seen as a top 3 monster in the game for a good reason he can be used as both an attacker and support(imo support Wyrmlad is better), area dodge and celestial. He got aoe ner life regen and precision, can apply dragon hater to himself damage and an et(remove after the hit) aoe 40 dark damage curse and sunburn, double per, and sunburn with 60 light damage, aoe per 35 special damage major damage reduction and positive effect block, aoe total damage reduction and self skill mirror, 2 turn self evasion, but his best skill is a revival skill, it revives an ally with 1% hp, gives them life regen, positive effect protection and evasion. His stats are all excellent, but his relics to an extent makes him stupidly op, trap, and essence, with Uriel essence he can revive than revive his allies again, the meta in the game rn pretty much is based of him. Dark Honorable mentions *Samael the fever scatter/Samael the plague carrier(ss+) *Dunn ra(ss+) *Pierceid(ss+) *Helgudin(ss+) Best dark monster: Nisael(ss+) Samael is a dark forsaken support who can per, ner. Revive his ally, while giving them evasion, his trait is bulwark, anticepation and sc: Aoe cooldown protection. He also got essence slot so he can hold uriel essence, he can also give stamina regen to his allies and apply death countdown and daze to his enemies, he uses life removal against his enemies Magic Honorable mentions *'Kronx(ss+)' *'Devatress(ss)' *'Xiron the ruby(ss)' *'Gualgui(ss-)' *'Madame fusion(op-)' ''Best magic monster: Warmaster Sherezar(op-) Ok, so this is a really hard try for me, there are 3 monsters which all deserve this spot(Kronx and Fusion), if this is about war fusion would probably have won, but this is about pvp. Sherezar is a magic denier with some support skills, he can aoe cda. Aoe random control and torture, and aoe ally positive effevt in 1 skill. He can remove all of the effects in the battle then get an extra turn. He can aoe curse and aoe cdda. His trait is tough, aoe true vision, sc: cda protection. So his attacks won't miss against Bulwark, tough or Hardened, and his also immune to the best deny(Cda), he also got good relics(trap and essence) His speed is 3575 and he also got a nice life stat of 35890. But his main problem is that he is bad against area dodge monsters, so he might get replaced soon. Metal Honorable mentions *Zizania(s+) *Hobkin(s+) *Wangzhou(ss-) *Warmaster Remntar(ss+) *Mirak(ss+) Best metal monster: Santerion(op) Santerion is a metal tank, he has artifact, mega taunt and sc: aoe damage reduction, he is the newest metal forsaken monster. His skills include per, ner, healing skills, random negative effects, random tourture, nanovirus and more, imo his the best tank in the game, since he have artifact, he is immune to one of the best tank killers, dots. He also got an extreamly high hp of 44636(5th highest life stat) and good power and speed for a tank. Speical Honorable mentions *Lord pumpseed(op fire) *Eisul(op water) *Santerion(op metal) *Wyrmlad(op light) *Warmaster Ragnarok(op speicial) Best special monster in the game: Warmaster Thalassa(op water) Well, i do not think i need to explain again why she is the best monster in the game, special element pretty much is the element for legendary. Ranking for best monster in every element This list will list every monster which i'v had for best in each element, but this time also with Ragnarok since after all, he deserves to be here #Warmaster Thalassa #Warmaster Ragnarok=Wyrmlad #Lord Pumpseed #Santerion #Grakon #Hornet #Warmaster sherezar #Ugluk #Samael the plague carrier Category:Blog posts